godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gomez Cartel
]]The Gomez Cartel was a Mexican-American drug cartel based in North Beach and South Beach, Miami. Led by Gaspar Gomez, the organization was the most powerful gang in Miami for three months in 1983, but the rival Montana Cartel eventually expanded and took over their territory. Their leader Gaspar was killed in Cochabamba, Bolivia later that year, and the remaining members of his gang were hunted down by the Montanas. They were allied to the Sosa Cartel and were enemies with the Montana Cartel, Contreras Cartel, and Diaz Brothers. History ]] ]]Gaspar Gomez founded the Gomez Cartel in the late 1970s, and he rose to become a powerful drug figure. Gomez trafficked cocaine from Mexico into the United States via Miami, and he rose to become a major underworld personality in Miami. He took over North Beach and South Beach, and his cartel was aggressive, often attacking other gangs without provocation. In 1983, when the powerful drug lord Tony Montana was believed to be dead after Alejandro Sosa sent an army to attack his mansion, the Gomez Cartel effectively took control of the drug trade in the city, squeezing independent drug dealers tight. They originally did not have any rivalry with Tony Montana, because they did not border his territory. However, when Tony came out of hiding three months later, he searched for Gaspar to take back the drug trade. He searched for him at La Normande hotel, but he only found a group of his guards and his head of security, killing all of them. He also stole an armored car of $50,000 and Gaspar's expensive satellite phone. Gaspar was enraged about having to pay the expensive phone bill while Tony was in possession of his phone. The Montana Cartel re-formed and took back Little Havana from the Colombian Diaz Brothers and Downtown Miami from Nacho Contreras, the richest man in Miami. With these takeovers, Tony now bordered the Gomez Cartel's territory, and Tony expanded into South Beach after making moves in the Cayman Islands. Tony succeeded in taking over South Beach quickly, and the only real resistance that he faced was the job of getting enough money to buy the fronts. North Beach also fell, even more quickly due to Tony's accumulation of millions of dollars through $250,000 drug suppliers that gave him 30 kilograms of cocaine. Tony took over Gaspar's storehouses in both territories, and they both fell into his hands, connecting his supply lines and leaving the Gomez Cartel without turf. They still occupied gang nests, but these were hunted down and exterminated by Tony, who took over the streets in a series of shootings. Concerned about the future of his cartel, Gaspar headed to meet with Alejandro Sosa in Cochabamba, Bolivia along with Montana's former lawyer George Sheffield. Gaspar asked for Sosa to use his connections with the Bolivian government to get tanks on the streets of Miami to take out the Montana Cartel, but it was too late; Montana arrived in Cochabamba and single-handedly killed all of Sosa and Gomez's bodyguards. Gomez was killed by Tony in the shootout, and his cartel was destroyed soon after. Category:Cartels Category:Mexican crime families Category:Gangs